


Sexy Kidnapping

by TAFKAmayle



Series: Sexy Scenes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: The Vagabond kidnaps Gavin.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Dedicated once again to Caliope, who basically wrote this installment.
Series: Sexy Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Geoff was a reasonable, normal man at some point in his life, he thought. Perhaps when he was younger? Maybe before Gavin crashed into his life like an uncoordinated tornado set on destroying everything in his path. As Geoff looked around room 6, he had to say this theory was the most sound.

Shirts in shreds, belongings all over the floor, and where was Gavin? Right in the center of it, half-naked being spooned by _the fucking Vagabond._ Geoff took a few deep breaths, trying calm himself and think rationally. He picked up Gavin’s shirt and Vagabond’s mask. Then he walked to the bed and tossed them on their faces. 

“Oi!” Gavin squawked immediately, “Tryin to sleep here!”

“Get the hell out of bed and explain yourself!” Geoff hissed at him.

“No, I’m too comfortable,” Gavin huffed.

Vagabond seemed to agree, snuggling closer and nosing at Gavin’s neck. Geoff was going to throw them both out the open window. 

“Gavin what the fuck are you doing?!” He growled, “You left your fucking post to bang the fucking Vagabond!”

Vagabond shifted and put a pillow over his face with a puff of annoyed air. Gavin finally shifted and sat up. He pulled on his shirt looking annoyed. 

“I left to _fight_ the fucking Vagabond,” he grumbled, “But I had to admit defeat and submit as the loser.”

Vagabond snorted under the pillow. 

“Gavin, which finger do you value most?” Geoff questioned calmly as he flicked a knife open.

“Whoa, Geoffers, l-let’s not be too hasty!” Gavin sputtered, retreating to the other side of the bed.

Geoff followed, rounding the corner of the bed.

“Oh, I’m not being hasty,” Geoff assured him, “In fact, I’m going to be _very_ slow.”

Gavin put up his hands, backing up into the headboard as Geoff paused at the foot of the bed. Vagabond rolled out of bed and pulled on his mask and jacket. His own shirt was beyond repair. He went for the window and Gavin let out an indignant noise.

“Hey, tell him it’s your fault!” He demanded, “He started it! Vagabond! Help me! He’s going to take my fingers!”

Vagabond looked at him a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. He moved to duck out the window and Gavin let out another squawk.

“Don’t just leave me here!” He screeched, “Are you seriously gonna hit and split like this?!”

Vagabond paused, stood back up and strode over to the bed. Geoff tensed, worried he was going to hurt Gavin, but he just grabbed the man’s wrist and dragged him to the window. Geoff watched, mouth hanging open and speechless as Vagabond pushed a complaining Gavin through the window. 

“Oi, this is not what I meant!” Gavin shouted as he flailed through the window. 

Vagabond didn’t answer (what a surprise) and simply followed him through the window. Geoff was left utterly dumbstruck. _What. The. Fuck._

~

“You’re a right asshole, you know that?” Gavin huffed as Vagabond drove.

Vagabond remained silent, apparently perfectly content to ignore his (totally willing) captive. When they finally stopped, Vagabond pulled him from the car into a very fancy apartment building. He was holding Gavin’s hand this time, which felt weird. Gavin glanced around the place, a bit nervous. It was nice, like really nice. Elevators and chandeliers nice. Gavin felt out of place in his ruined shirt being sweaty and very clearly recently fucked. 

Vagabond pulled him onto the elevator and pressed the fifteen button. He waved a keycard of some sort over a panel and it made the elevator jump to life. Gavin jolted a bit, startled by the sudden movement. Vagabond remained silent as he dragged him into a stupidly nice apartment with stupidly nice furniture and a stupidly nice tv. Gavin itched to take a baseball bat to all the shiny things. 

“Sit.”

Gavin jumped, looking at where Vagabond was pushing him. Barstool style chairs lined up in front of a counter. A breakfast bar. When he took too long to comply, Vagabond grabbed him by his waist and plonked him down on the seat. Gavin grumbled under his breath as Vagabond disappeared down the hallway.

_Prick._ He leaned forward, peeking into the very nice kitchen. It also had loads of shiny things to break. Vagabond reappeared and thrust a shirt at him before walking around the bar to start pulling things from cabinets. He was also now wearing a fresh shirt, his jacket gone and his dad jeans apparently in the same place. 

Gavin admired his exposed legs as he took off his ruined shirt and put on the new one. He looked down to see possibly the most adorable Pokémon ever: Wooloo. _Oh no, he’s a dork! Fuck. Don’t you fucking dare think about catching feelings, Gavin!_

He checked his pockets for his phone. He was relieved to find he had it and therefore didn’t have to focus on Vagabond being totally cute and dorky. Geoff had already sent him twenty messages about how much trouble he was in. _Haha oops._

“Eat.”

Gavin jolted as a plate was put in front of him. _Pancakes._ He looked up at Vagabond with a raised eyebrow. Vagabond was avoiding eye contact.

“You should...regain your energy,” He mumbled, pushing the plate closer to him.

He was pink. _Oh no._ Gavin nearly had a heart attack. 

“If I do, will you do me again?” He teased.

“I’ll consider it,” Vagabond muttered, though he was still pink and not looking at Gavin.

Gavin grinned widely at him.

“Maybe you should regain _your_ energy,” he suggested lightly, “Might need more energy for what I want to do to you.”

Vagabond’s red-faced sputtering could’ve fueled Gavin for the rest of his life. 

“I h-have to...I have w-work,” He sputtered.

“Nope,” Gavin answered, digging into the pancakes.

Vagabond fixed him with an exasperated look.

“I do, I have-“

“Nope!” 

“You can’t j-“

“Nope!”

“You know I-“

“Nope!”

Vagabond sighed loudly.

“You...are infuriating,” He huffed.

“Now _that_ I’ll agree with,” Gavin conceded.

Vagabond’s lips twitched upward ever so slightly. 

“I guess I have phone calls to make,” he muttered, walking around the counter.

Gavin snagged his sleeve and grabbed his face to pull down into a kiss. Vagabond hummed, the twitch of a smile becoming a bit more of a legitimate smile. Gavin grinned at him as they parted. Vagabond looked like he’d just become quite okay with his decisions. He pecked Gavin’s lips before leaving to make those calls.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing the pancakes and awkwardly deciding to put the dishes in the sink, Gavin wandered off to find where Vagabond had gone off to. There wasn’t far to wander to.

“-king your opinion,” Vagabond’s cold voice cut through the air, “When I want life advice, I’ll watch Oprah.”

Gavin tiptoed into the room his voice was coming from. An office it looked like. Vagabond looked pretty out of place in his T-shirt and boxers, leaning back on a couch with one arm over his eyes.

“Again tell me when I asked,” he grunted.

Gavin crept forward and plopped down between his knees. Vagabond lifted his arm to look down at him and Gavin sat forward, rubbing his hands up his thighs. Vagabond flushed and his dick rose in his lap. Gavin grinned as he tugged at his underwear, pulling it down past his cock which was steadily growing more interested. Vagabond cleared his throat, clearly struggling to focus with Gavin between his legs. Gavin put a finger to his lips and winked. 

“Wh-What?” Vagabond muttered, “No, I’ll still-“

He bit his lip as Gavin licked at the head of his cock.

“-still do it,” he finished, strained.

Gavin closed his mouth around him and his free hand clawed at the leather couch. Gavin swiped his tongue around him, sinking a bit further down. 

“L-like hell you’ll f-find anyone,” Vagabond snapped, his thighs squeezing.

His hand found Gavin’s head, fingers weaving through his hair. He didn’t push though, which surprised Gavin with how his whole body was reacting. His thighs squeezing towards him, his hips flexing up, his head pressing back against the couch, eyes squeezed closed. His whole body was screaming at him to fuck Gavin’s face, but he was refraining. _Considerate._

Gavin was not considerate. Gavin was a little shit. He would freely admit this. He sank further down, waiting for the perfect moment. Oh boy, he was gonna be so pissed afterwards. Gavin wondered if he could cum with a dislocated jaw. 

“I’m doing it at 6, for the sa-FUCK!”

Gavin interrupted his sentence by shoving all the way down on his dick in one push. He gagged around it, throat trying to repel the intruder, but he pushed passed until he was very firmly buried in pubic hair. He was distracted by forcing his throat to take it and missed whatever it was Vagabond did to save the call. He hoped it was very embarrassing.

“Fucking little shit!” He hissed as he gripped Gavin’s hair in both hands, “This get you off you little sadist?!”

Gavin groaned, his throat vibrating and convulsing around Vagabond’s dick. _Yeah, maybe a little._ Vagabond pulled him off and pushed him around, face down on the couch. Gavin blinked in surprise. _Oh._ Vagabond shoved his jeans and panties down and roughly shoved two fingers in him that were wet with what Gavin had to assume was the man’s spit. Gavin growled a bit in pain, but his ass pushed out eagerly. 

“Fucking Christ, you’re a little shithead,” Vagabond groaned.

“Yeah, but a great lay, eh?” Gavin laughed over his shoulder.

Vagabond rolled his eyes as he guided his cock to his asshole, pushing inside quickly. Gavin whined as he shoved in. _Fucking Christ, I’m lucky we already did it today._

“What was that about doing things to me?” Vagabond hissed in his ear, “Seems like you’re a taker not a giver.”

Gavin groaned, his back dipping and pushing his ass back into Vagabond.

“I’m fucked, aren’t I?” Vagabond muttered in his ear.

“Mmhm,” Gavin hummed, “Now fuck me back.”

“That didn’t make any sense,” Vagabond grunted, his hips rocking back and forth.

“Eh.”

Vagabond leaned closer to bite his neck and groan into his skin. He humped against him, one arm around his middle and the other braced on the arm of the couch. He barely let them get an inch apart and Gavin was suffocating in all the right ways. 

Vagabond seemed to revel in the closeness for a few minutes, biting and mouthing at his neck before he pulled back enough to really fuck him. He huffed and moaned in Gavin’s ear, sending all sorts of shudders through him. Then he shifted and was fucking downwards enough to rub Gavin’s prostate. 

“Fuck!” Gavin shouted, “Fuck, right there! There!”

Vagabond thrusting sped up and he reached under him to jerk him off. _Shit, forgot condoms,_ Gavin realized. _Haha oops._

“Sh-shit, condom,” Vagabond huffed, apparently reading his mind, “Should I-?”

“Fuck no!” Gavin interrupted, “I’m so fucking cl-close!”

Vagabond made a growling sort of noise and his hips were slapping Gavin’s ass hard and quick, thrusting him into his fist. Gavin panted as his body was fucked back and forth with no movement on his part, his eyes rolling back as he came onto the leather below him. He slumped, harshly panting to catch his breath as Vagabond moaned and came not to long after him, pumping him full of heat. Gavin shuddered, his hips twitching with aftershocks.

“Fucking hell, kid,” Vagabond muttered into his hair, “You were r-right. I need to regain my energy.”

Gavin let out breathless laughter as he pressed light, warm kisses over his scalp. He reached over him somewhere to retrieve tissues to wipe up the couch and them before gingerly shifting them around to lay on their sides. 

“You’re such a cuddler,” Gavin teased.

“Quiet,” Vagabond grumbled, “I’m still deciding if you’re worth it.”

Gavin barked out sudden laughter and felt a smile pressed against his scalp.


End file.
